one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Fifteen
Opening Crawl In transit! After evading the grasp of dread smuggler Jorj Car’das, the crew of the Mynock takes time to regroup on their way to friendlier stars. However, the shadow of responsibility still hangs darkly over our noble nomads, as the plans for the Murder Ball still rest within the Mynock’s capricious claws. And what of Lyntel’luroon? Can this enigmatic excavator really be trusted with such galaxy-shattering secrets? Or does she have secrets of her own? Listen! Plot Summary Stuck in hyperspace for a few days, the crew of the Mynock returns to their roots, talking to each other for way too long for this to really be considered an actual play. Settle in for our first ever Bottle Episode! Bits * The riveting 4th episode of Bacta Basics with an impassioned defense of the much-maligned Malakili and his treatment of the rancor. * Very closely followed by Episode 5 of Bacta Basics wherein Bacta dons a graduation cap and explains how ExplorCorps does not signify terrorism. * Tryst offers the catchphrase Boom shakalakalakalaka, and admits he'd previously proposed Let's Boogie. ::Lyntel: Do you do that? That’s not good. ::Tryst: That’s kanan. ::Bacta: He tries on a different catchphrase every — hoping it will catch on. * Sith's Advocate, Tryst's podcast within the podcast. ::Tryst, attempting to calm an angry Leenik whose books have been rearranged: Leenik, Leenik, please — and I’m just playing Sith’s Advocate here, but -- ::Leenik (to Lyn) Every time you do a nice thing for someone, you have to do a bad thing for them, too? ::Bacta: That is the rules of Sith’s Advocate. ::Tryst: That’s Sith’s Advocate, Leenik. *Bacta's The Boss ::Tryst: And to be clear, Bacta is our HR on this ship. So he does make all personnel decisions. ::Bacta: I will be reviewing Tryst's performance. ::Tryst: It won’t go well for me, either. ::Leenik: I will say, it feels like a conflict of interest that the supervisor is also in charge of HR. ::Tryst: Do you want to file a complaint to HR about it? We tried this! *The Big Secret ::Bacta knows the Emperor's first name. And it's really dumb. *Reference That Sci-Fi Flick! :In which a serious conversation using film titles in meaningful dialogue degenerates into just listing film titles. ::Bacta, Well, it sounds like we’re protecting a tiny bit of hope in the midst of a sea of blackness and death. It’s like we’re one little light against all of this darkness. Kind of like a firefly. *And About That Thing Car'das Put On Bacta's Arm ::Leenik: If we just cut that arm off, I can take a good look at it and see what’s --'' ::Bacta: ''Um, buddy? ::Leenik: Yeah? ::Bacta: Humans, even clones, do not regenerate limbs. ::Tryst: Okay, so pop that arm off, I’ll go get the lightsaber, and we can do a little light surgery, if you will. ::Leenik: Nice! ::Bacta: You are not allowed to touch lightsabers ever again.Episode Two ::Tryst: I know! I know! And I won’t! But I did promise — you guys weren’t here on the ship, so sorry, but I did promise Tamlin that I would teach him how to use the lightsaber. ::Leenik (to Tamlin): You can be my sous surgeon! We can knock it out! *Explaining to Lyn How Things Work ::Tryst: It’s all gonna be off the books. Like we do this whole thing where we capture people and force them to do things against their will. *A very brief Episode Six of Bacta Basics discusses Jedis' keen sense of the Force. *Leenik's work as the president of the Neimoidian Sparks fan club earned him a rare, signed first edition -- which Tamlin colors with his favorite blue crayon. *Bacta negotiates with a five-year-old for a lightsaber, thanks to Tryst's well-meaning help. Fun Facts *Lyntel: We have a not insignificant number of kaiburr crystals being used on this ship, and that is something that is a Force signature. *Lyntel and the crew share their deepest secrets: Murder Ball plans, Emperor Palpatine's first name, and the much-sought-after datapads that Lyntel is safeguarding. *First Librarian Reference ::Lyntel reveals that she was acquainted with a Jedi named Jocasta who was a librarian. In Case You Were Worrying Tryst and Lyn did collect ysalamiri along with the bonsai olbio trees while on Myrkr. That particular plot point happened without being reported. Whew! References Special Thanks * To fan Brian Schuder for submitting a warp sickness table for Tony Vornskr!